the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Romeo and Juliet (2020 film)
| producer = | screenplay = | story = Phil Lord | based on = | starring = | narrator = Hailee Steinfeld | music = | cinematography = Phil Méheux | editing = Robert Fisher, Jr. | production companies = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 102 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} 'Romeo and Juliet' (also known as ''Romeo & Juliet) is an upcoming American computer-animated romantic science fiction tragedy based on the works of its same name by William Shakespeare. It was produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios. The film title will be release on June 5, 2020. The sequel film, were Romeo and Juliet is alive, is in development. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Chris Pratt as Romeo Montague *Jamie Chung as Juliet Capulet *Billy Crystal as Mercutio *Danny McBride as Friar Laurence *Glenn Close as The Nurse *Will Renschen as The Prince *James Cromwell as Tybalt *Jonathan Groff as Benvolio *Hailee Steinfeld as the narrator *Daniel Henney as Lord Capulet *Rachel Bloom as Lady Capulet *John Goodman as Lord Montague *Chloe Bennet as Lady Montague *Patton Oswalt as Balthasar *Jake Johnson as Paris *Eddie Izzard as Leonardo, the singer *Laurence Olivier as Chorus and voice of Lord Montague Production Development In November 2014, where follows the November 2014 hacking of Sony's computers, Movie Land Animation Studios and Sony Pictures Animation announced an untitled Romeo and Juliet animated film by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller were leaked. It was announced that it will launch an upcoming Romeo and Juliet film by Sony Pictures Animation. By June 2016, Lord had written a script for the film, and the studio chose Bob Persichetti to direct. Casting Coming soon! Animation The computer animation pipeline with traditional hand-drawn comic book techniques is created by Movie Land Digital Production Services. Animation work was completed in October 2018. Unlike the previous films, this film will be computer animated, but will capture the feel of traditional animation similar to The Peanuts Movie, The Lego Movie, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Music Henry Jackman, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton, who is collaborated on Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and Carmen Sandiego, announced that it will compose the film score. Release The film was released on June 5, 2020 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema 4DX, and ScreenX theaters by Sony Pictures Releasing. References External links Coming soon! Category:2020 films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:2020 3D films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s fantasy films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Films scored by Daniel Pemberton Category:IMAX films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Films with screenplays by Rodney Rothman Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films produced by Avi Arad Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner Category:Animated adaptations of William Shakespeare Category:Films based on Romeo and Juliet Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:2020s films